


All that I am...

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: FLUFF IS NOT BORING!, FLUFFY HAPPINESS!, Fluff, I NEED ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: FLUFFLY FLUFF THAT IS FLUFFY!





	All that I am...

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my Parabeta MuscleMemory for supporting my need for fluff!
> 
> I love me some angst but every now and then... like all the time I need fluff!

“Alexander, my love?” Magnus whispers into the ear of his sleeping boyfriend, “I don’t mean to wake you, except that I actually do mean to wake you.” He places a soft kiss to Alec’s ear…

“Please, wake up? I need you.”

Magnus’ voice is like music in Alec’s ears and he still pretends to sleep, just to hear more.

“Okay, look. You have been sleeping all night and I woke up multiple times because somehow you kept not being in my arms. I need to hold you, damnit.” He chuckles lightly, and he can see the hint of a smile on Alec’s face.

He presses more into his back, “Okay, fine. I will let you sleep, but as of forty-five seconds from now all cuddles are cut off for the day, make your choice, Alexander.”

Alec slowly turns his head and pecks Magnus' lips, “You are relentless with your punishment techniques.” His voice is full of sleep, but the smile is now more vibrant.

“I have to be to get what I want.” Magnus winks.

“And what would that be exactly, Magnus?”

Magnus moves and presses Alec down into the bed, climbing over him so that he is straddling his hips, “I told you. I want to hold you and be held by you.”

He presses his chest to Alec’s as his hands cup either side of Alec’s neck and his thumb begins to caress the deflect rune as he steals kisses and smiles. Alec’s hands move to wrap around Magnus, holding him tight.

When Magnus moves back just a bit, Alec’s face is serious but so full of the love they share, “My arms are yours, meant to wrap around you and hold you close. My lips meant only for making you smile and feel divine. My heart is yours to hold for eternity.”

He wipes the tear slipping from Magnus’ eye, “All that I am is yours to love and to be loved by.”

Magnus rests his head on Alec’s chest now, “Damn right it is.” His lips are grazing over his collar bone. “As am I, yours always and forever.”


End file.
